ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core benefits from the expertise of the entire administrative staff of the Center for Visual Science, with the most significant responsibilities for administering the Core falling on the PI and his Administrative Assistant. Both interact with other members of the CVS Executive Committee, and the Core Directors and Associate Directors in particular, to ensure efficient, cost-effective, fair, and scientifically optimal use of the Technical Services of each of the three Cores.